Saturday Night
by ritsu01
Summary: Kirihara's grade is going down the drain. Marui becomes his tutor, they spend their time in Marui's house this Saturday.


* * *

Hey, this is my first rated M fic, so…go easy on me, thou I WOULD appreciate a review or something, if it is good, then tell me, if it sucks, say it so that I will remove this from the internet forever, k?

P.S I would like to dedicate this to Katherine(Blissfully Disturbed) and Philline(ayusuki), ahem, it's kinda weird thou that I am dedicating a Rated M fic to you two thou, since I am the corruptor and you two are my corruptees shrugs whatever, on with the story!

* * *

Everyone in the team knows that Kirihara and Marui are an item, it was not long ago when the two finally confessed to each other. They were a happy with each other's company, thou they still felt a little insecure about each other. Marui could swear that Kirihara would take a glance at Yanagi from time to time, and Kirihara would notice Marui talking with those fangirls of his, well that would be a little okay, I guess, but they were getting _too _close for his liking. Either way, both of them were not sure.

One Friday, Kirihara got an F in his English test. When he showed it to the team, the regulars were both angry and worried.

"Akaya, if this keeps up you will be suspended from the team", Yukimura said in a slow, firm voice

"Yeah, I know", Kirihara said, not even looking at Yukimura

"Hn, you need a tutor", Sanada said

Kirihara looked at Sanada with surprise, then anger, "I don't need a tutor!"

"Not with those grades brat!", Niou smirked

"Well then, who wants to be Kirihara's tutor?", Yukimura asked, and at once everyone except Kirihara looked at Marui, who stared at them

"What? Fine, fine! I'll be his tutor!", Marui said enthusiastically

Kirihara blushed, "N-no, I don't need a tutor!", Ah, he was being a stubborn brat again

"Aw come on! It would be so much _fun _tutoring you! And your grades _do _need to be improved!"

"Fine…", he grumbled

"Okay! At my house, tomorrow 5pm, don't be late!", and with that Marui left the club house with a racket in hand and Jackal followed his doubles partner outside

"Well, I hope you two have fun tomorrow", Yukimura said chuckling slyly leaving the club room with Sanada and Yanagi following, Kirihara blushed harder

"Don't do anything naughty", Niou said with a smirk

"Niou-senpai!", Kirihara shouted angrily, he was now as red as a ripe tomato!

"Just kidding, or am I?"

"Grrr! Shut up!"

Niou just ran out of the door laughing

"HOW do can you stand him Yagyuu-senpai?", Kirihara asked Yagyuu, who was beside him all this time

"Sometimes, I don't know myself", he lastly said, following his lover outside to practice

Kirihara just stared as he noticed that he was the only one left. He decided to just shrug it off

Saturday…

5 pm, Kirihara arrived at Marui's house.

He was unsure on what to do now, he was embarrassed, worried-wait! He was the GREAT DEMON KIRIHARA AKAYA! WHAT WAS HE WORRYING ABOUT?!

So, he rang the door bell

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

The door opened, and it revealed a smiling Marui, he was wearing a sleeveless orange T-shirt and shorts that reached his knees. So HOT

"Hey! You're finally here!", Marui said to the blushing boy

"Whatever, let's get this tutoring over with", Kirihara stepped inside the house and looked around, "Hey, where is everyone?"

"Oh them? They went to visit our aunt and they won't be back till tomorrow"

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Because, I had to tutor you _duh_"

"Hmph! So no one's here?"

"Yep! We've got the whole house to ourselves!"

"Let's just start studying"

"Okay, let's go to my room, it's more comfortable there", Marui said, going up the stairs

"Fine", Kirihara answered following Marui

In the room…

"Okay, let the studying begin!"

Yeah, so basically the two studied for 2 hours

After 2 hours…

"Ah! So that's what it means! Thanks Marui-senpai! This seems so easy now!"

"Of course! I am a tensei after all!"

"Well, I guess I should be going now…", Kirihara said as he slowly walked towards the door when two arms snaked his waist

"Wait, don't you think it's a little too dark for you to go?", he felt Marui's hot breath at the back of his neck, he felt chills at the back of his spine

"W-what?"

"Hn, look at the time", Marui said pulling away a little from his Kirihara to let the younger boy take a look at the clock. It was already 8 pm!

"Damn! It's so late!"

"Yes, how time passes by. Why don't you, stay here for the night? I'll just phone your parents to tell them and I can lend you my clothes", he said hugging Kirihara more

"O-okay", damn, he was sweating

"I'm going to take a shower", Marui said, letting go of the boy, "And don't follow me in", he winked

Kirihara just stared at the place where Marui stood

_Dammit! Why am I acting so weak and pathetic?! You are Kirihara Akaya for God's sake! You are most definitely NOT afraid of your boyfriend! Be a MAN! Okay, so I'm not really a man because I'm gay, but but still!_

Then, he heard the water starting

Kirihara felt those chills again

_Dude, stop acting like a wimp! _

Kirihara undressed himself and went into the (unlocked) door of the bathroom, there he saw Marui's naked body, he blushed red

"Huh? A-Akaya!", Marui screamed as Kirihara attacked him in the showers, pinning him in the wall, the water temperature coming out of the shower was hot, the two were basically hot and wet now

"A-Akaya! W-what are you-", before the red head could continue Kirihara crashed his lips into Marui's, they both moaned with satisfaction, Kirihara's tongue invaded Marui's sweet mouth, probably from all the sweets he ate, and explored it, Marui pulled Kirihara closer to him ruffling his black curls, begging for more.

When they pulled apart, Kirihara nipped Marui's neck, tasting the oh so smexy tensei, then he went down to his nipples, sucking them gently, Marui moaned with delight. Kirihara skipped Marui's cock…for now just to tease him and rubbed his thighs, feeling him. Then finally Kirihara kneeled down and sucked Marui's firm cock with his hot mouth.

"Mmmm…aaah", Marui said while Kirihara was sucking his cock. Kirihara stopped for a moment to look at his dazed lover, he smirked then he licked the tip of Marui's dick. He stood up.

"Well, what do you say to that Bunta?"

"You know what I say?", Marui said in a sexy voice

"What?"

"This", he said pulling Kirihara onto his lap

"Aaah!", Kirihara screamed

"I say its my turn", Kirihara felt his hot breath near his ears, as he nipped his lover's ears, licking the insides

Kirihara moaned when Marui started to rub his chest, toying with his nipples, Marui purred

Marui then inserted his to fingers up in Kirihara's ass, pumping them, "B-bunta!", Kirihara screamed

"Hn?", he replied, smirking as he inserted his third finger in

"Nnn…Aah! I-I can't take so much!"

Marui finally took his fingers out of Kirihara's ass and began playing with his dick, he putted his two hands on Kirihara's dick giving him an awesome blowjob. Kirihara moaned louder.

The two kissed again, with Marui nipping Kirihara's bottom lip from time to time

"I love you Bunta", Kirihara managed to say while they were fucking

Marui looked at the boy with surprise, then he smiled and said ,"I love you too Akaya"

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"You should tutor me again", Kirihara said with a sly smirk, "But this time, can it be in my house?"

Yeah, sorry if it's too short or something, I will accept criticism, but if it is not too harsh, if it sucked really _really_ bad, please tell me so that I will get rid of this crap, ok?

But if you like it thanks and please review,

Phew! If you think what I am writing seems so inexperienced, well, can you guess what my age is? I bet you would be surprised…or not


End file.
